Venganza del destino
by carliztwilight
Summary: Edward y Bella estaban destinados a odiarse... El oscuro y tortuoso pasado de sus familias los cubre con su manto impidiendo su felicidad. Bella caerá en los brazos de Edward y éste... querrá venganza. Amor y dolor. Odio o esperanza. Sed de venganza o felicidad. ¿Qué sentimientos prevalecerán?
1. Prólogo

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su editorial. La historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Constanza Moreno (Konnyxa) de Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction/

* * *

**Prólogo**

¿Qué sucede cuando la vida cambia, cuando toda la gente que te rodea esconde secretos? Tu vida se convierte en algo oscuro y lleno de pruebas que tienes que superar. Te das cuenta que no puedes confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en ti misma. De pronto, todo cambia muy rápido. Tu vida era tranquila porque tu padre cree que te protege, todo el tiempo te esconde, y de repente con una sola decisión, él mismo te está enviando a la muerte, te envía a las redes de tu propio asesino, y él gustoso te recibe… sin darse cuenta de quién eres

.

.

.

Bella Swan es una chica normal de pueblo vive feliz con su novio y su mejor amiga, pero está rodeada de peligros sin darse cuenta. Vive en una villa de la ciudad de Quebec, Canadá, pero Charlie, su padre, no es el padre dulce y amoroso que ella cree, es un hombre oscuro con fuertes secretos, los cuales le hacen daño a Bella.

Su abuela Mallory Swan también sabe de estos secretos, pero se los ocultan creyendo que es lo mejor para Bella, y toman la peor decisión del mundo: mandarla a Seattle, el lugar donde está su asesino.

Todo va bien, hasta que Bella se enamora de él. ¿Acaso el amor y el odio pueden subsistir en el corazón de ambos? ¿Qué sucederá cuando el asesino se de cuenta que tiene en sus propias manos a su presa? ¿Acaso el amor salvará a Bella de la muerte? ¿O será mucho más grande el odio y la sed de venganza hacia ella que le costara la vida?

.

.

.

Edward Cullen es el chico más guapo y deseado de todo Seattle, tenía a cuanta chica se atravesara por su camino. Su familia era adinerada y con mucho de poder en ésta ciudad. Carlisle Cullen, su padre, era un hombre misterioso, enfrascado en negocios sucios, en los cuales también había involucrado a sus descendientes, sus cuatro hijos: Edward, Félix, Emmett y Jasper Cullen. Todos enredados en el pasado de su padre y hambrientos de venganza contra solo una persona, juraron hacerle tanto daño cuando lo encontraran, que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida de lo que le había hecho a su padre, pero ese día aún no llegaba… aunque anhelaban llegara pronto.

Edward había jurado nunca enamorarse porque no quería que le pasara lo mismo que a su padre, por eso siempre jugaba con las chicas, hasta que apareció Bella. Todo cambió y él ya nada podía hacer al respecto. ¿Estaba todo perdido?

Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando él se dé cuenta que está enamorado de su víctima, de su peor enemiga? ¿Hará que caiga en su redes y luego matarla? ¿O su amor será mucho más fuerte que su sed de venganza?

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?**

**Es mi primera historia y estoy emocionada por ello.**

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**


	2. Conociendo a Un Dios

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su editorial. La historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

Hola pequeñas! Ven? No cumplo lo que prometo...Estoy de vuelta antes de lo previsto, compuse muchas cosas de los capitulos, ojala les guste como quedo, reestructure todo, nos leemos mas abajito. Y una vez mas y no me canso de hacerlo, dare las gracias a mi hermosa Beta, Yanina, sin ella yo no seguiria adelante con mis locuras. Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo 1**

**Bella's Pov.**

—Apúrate Isabella, ya es tarde… tu avión sale en 1 hora y media —gritó mi padre desde abajo, yo estaba en mi recámara, metiendo las pocas cosas que me faltaban, una de ellas era la foto que tenía con mi novio y mi mejor amiga. Los recuerdos harían que fuera menos dolorosa su ausencia en mi vida.

Hace dos semanas mi padre, sin consultarme nada, había tomado la decisión de mandarme a Seattle, allí, continuaría mi carrera de derecho. Actualmente estudiaba en la universidad de Gracefield, una villa de la ciudad de Quebec, Canadá, ya llevaba un año de carrera. Mi novio era Jacob Black, llevábamos más de tres año de relación y todo iba de maravilla, no era perfecta, mas sin embargo casi no pelábamos. Rosalie, la hermana de Jacob, era mi mejor amiga y mi hermana, la que nunca había tenido, ya que yo era hija única. Mi padre, Charlie Swan, también era abogado y es por eso que yo estudiaba eso, no solo porque él quisiera, sino porque me había dado cuenta todo lo que él hacía, ayudaba a mucha gente de pocos recursos a que le respetaran sus derechos. No había conocido a mi madre, la que me dio la vida, pero algo sí tenía bien claro, madre no es solo la que engendra, sino la que cuida y para mí, mi madre era mi abuela Marolly, aunque últimamente había estado demasiado enferma, y esa era una de las principales razones por las que yo no me quería ir de sus lado. Bajé rápido la escaleras, solo con una pequeña maleta, ya que mi padre, me había dicho que encontraría todo en Seattle, que una amiga que tenía allá, se había encargado de todo, incluso del departamento donde viviría.

En la villa, mi nombre no era Isabella, era Kimberley y mi apellido era Thompson, a mi padre siempre le preguntaba el porqué, pero solo decía: _"por seguridad Isabella" _y ya no preguntaba más.

—Padre, por favor, no me mandes a Seattle… —le dije cuando ya estaba abajo con las maletas. Jacob y Rose también estaban ahí, ellos me llevarían al aeropuerto—. Aún estamos a tiempo, yo no me quiero ir, date cuenta de que esto es muy difícil para mí.

— ¿Y tú crees que solo para ti Isabella? —me preguntó en tono frio. Últimamente Charlie había cambiado conmigo, su actitud de buen padre se había ido por la borda y no entendía el porqué—. Para todos es difícil, pero tienes que acostumbrarte.

—Pero padre… mi abuela está mal, no puedo irme y dejarla así.

Mi abuela estaba sentada en la sala, mirándome con ojos tristes.

—Yo estaré bien, nenita —me dijo mi abuela levantándose del sillón y llegando a mi lado—. Recuerda que el doctor ya me dio el tratamiento para el riñón… además que soy fuerte y estaré bien… vete tranquila que yo también lo estaré.

—Ya lo oíste Isabella —dijo mi padre mirándome feo, parecía que trataba de correrme, como si ya no me quisiera ver. Nunca había sido el padre más amoroso del mundo, mas sin embargo nunca había sido tan frío como ahora—, ella va estar bien, ahora andando que el avión te deja —me dijo abriendo la puerta de mi pequeña casa y sacando la maleta. Lo seguí y él subió la maleta al carro de mi novio, quien ya estaba arriba, junto con Rosalie—. Te hablaré seguido y depositaré cada mes a tu tarjeta, nada te hará falta, yo me encargaré de pagar colegiaturas y todo.

Me paré enfrente de él.

— ¿Por qué haces esto padre? —le dije ya con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¿Quieres deshacerte de mí? ¿Tanto te estorbo? —Mis lágrimas se escurrieron.

—Déjate de dramas, Isabella, esto ya lo hemos hablado… es por tu seguridad, más vale que sigas viviendo en la mentira, que saber la cruel realidad, Isabella, porque créeme que no te va a gustar. —Lo miré con mala cara. Siempre me decía eso cuando no me quería dar explicaciones, sin más le di la espalda y me subí al carro.

Casi no hablamos nada de camino al aeropuerto, era la forma de decirles a esas dos personas que iban conmigo en ese carro, que no las quería dejar y mi padre, días atrás, nos había explicado a los tres que era por el bien mío y que no hicieran preguntas. Me costaba mucho dejar a Jacob, en 3 años de noviazgo nunca nos habíamos separado, ambos íbamos a extrañarnos, el tiempo se nos haría eterno, pero éramos maduros y lo soportaríamos.

Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, faltaba poco para salir, eran las 10:30 pm, Jake cargó mis maletas y me dio un pequeño launch para el camino: una barra nutritiva que no me iba a mantener llena ni una hora.

—Corazón, ¿piensas que esto me va a llenar? — le dije enarcando una ceja.

—Bueno, fue lo único que se me ocurrió, por lo menos una hora, pero estarás llena. —Me tomó por la cintura y me dio un beso de esos que son difíciles de olvidar, como de película, de esos perfectos, los iba a extrañar. En ese momento me olvidé de toda la gente que estaba en la sala, lo abracé y me colgué de su cuello, no quería que ese momento se acabara nunca—. Te amo "Kim-Bella", te voy a extrañar, te llamaré todas las noches, soñaré contigo todas las noches, pensaré en ti todos los días —me dijo y volvió a besarme igual o mejor que anteriormente, lo amaba a pesar de que era tan cursi. Me había olvidado de Rose, mi cuñada y mejor amiga, hasta que carraspeó.

— ¡Perdón amiga!, pero… están nombrando tu vuelo —me dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

— ¡Oh!, es verdad. —Me sonrojé un poco—. Es que cuando estoy con tu hermano pierdo todos los sentidos, me olvido de quién soy y de dónde estoy. —Volvimos a besarnos.

— ¡Ya paren! —chilló la rubia un tanto irritada—. No quiero que te deje el avión, tu padre nos matará si pasa eso, anda es hora. —Como pudo me tomó la mano y me separó de su hermano—. Te voy a extrañar, Bella, eres como mi hermana y lo sabes, yo no prometo llamarte todos los días, ni soñar contigo todas las noches, ni pensar en ti todo el tiempo —me decía mientras me jalaba a toda prisa hacia la puerta de acceso al vuelo—, porque si hago eso dirán que le estoy haciendo competencia a mi hermano por ti y nada que ver, pero prometo llamarte o escribirte por correo electrónico cada vez que pueda, ¿está bien? —Me abrazó fuerte antes de que contestara y me soltó para verme de frente.

— ¡Claro que sí, tonta! No te preocupes, ahora prométeme algo…

—Claro, lo que quieras —dijo solemnemente la rubia.

—Cuando tu hermano falle me lo dirás —le pedí en voz baja—, será duro, pero lo dejaré porque lo amo, y lo que más deseo es que sea feliz.

— ¡Oh, por Dios, Bella! Eso no sucederá, pero si sucede, yo te lo diré para que busques un güero por allá y te lo eches —sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¡Rose! Nunca cambiarás, ¿cierto?

—Siempre seré la misma, luego te cuento de un moreno que conocí. —Me hizo un guiño y yo comencé a reír. Así era Rosalie, una puta respetada y muy inteligente. Jacob nos observaba con cara de chismoso, moría por saber qué tanto nos cuchicheábamos, seguro que no dejaría en paz a su hermana, pero yo confiaba en Rosalie, ella jamás soltaría nada.

Me despedí nuevamente de los dos y sin mirar atrás, pasé la puerta de acceso y abordé el avión. Tenía una sensación de que toda mi vida cambiaría, pero esperaba que fuera para bien.

El vuelo fue muy cansador, no tuve oportunidad ni de soñar, estaba exhausta y una vez que estuve en mi asiento me perdí en los brazos de Morfeo. No sentí el aterrizaje del avión, la aeromoza me tuvo que despertar, abrí los ojos desorientada, me asusté, la señorita me informó que habíamos llegado a Seattle, tomé mi bolso y bajé del avión. Un poco aturdida aún me dirigí a recoger mi equipaje, mi única maleta. Ya iba saliendo del aeropuerto cuando recordé que la amiga de mi padre me estaría esperando, me di la vuelta a toda prisa y regresé a la sala de espera, estaba llena de curiosidad, por fin conocería a esa buena persona que sin conocerme me quería y había hecho el favor de arreglarme un buen lugar para quedarme. Me senté es la sala de espera y ¡oh sorpresa que me llevé!, cuando vi a la chica que me esperaba, era muy joven, como de unos 23 años; tenía una cartulina extendida entre sus manos que decía: "Bienvenida Bella", me acerqué a ella y la saludé.

—Hola, soy Bella.

Me observó por unos segundos, me abrazó como si nos conociéramos de años, era muy efusiva y sin que se lo pidiera me ayudó con una de mis maletas.

—Hola, soy Jane. —Y comenzó la tortura, hablaba hasta por los codos, nos dirigimos a la salida. ¡Ay, no!, lo que me esperaba.

Tomamos un taxi, el viaje se me hizo más largo que el del avión, ¿acaso nunca se callaba? Llegamos al centro de Seattle, a unos grandes edificios, se veían… bien. Me guió por el interior del edificio y me mostró mi departamento, estaba en el quinto piso, gracias a Dios había elevador.

—Aquí están tus llaves, Bella. —Me las mostró y las puso en mi mano—. ¿Te gusta que te diga Bella o prefieres que te diga Kim? —El tono de su voz era de disculpa.

—No te preocupes, Bella está bien, me gusta que me digan así, el otro es falso y no va conmigo. Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Es que no me has dado oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Tienes razón, discúlpame, es que hablo mucho, como te habrás dado cuenta —sonrió.

—Gracias, bueno... —titubeé—. ¿No eres muy joven para ser amiga de mi papá?

— ¡No Bella! Mira mejor adentro te explico todo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ok.

Abrí la puerta, el departamento era hermoso, la sala era grande, las ventanas eran enormes: de cristal y corredizas. Desde el balcón se lograba ver la ciudad entera. La cocina era pequeña, pero muy linda y mi cuarto… ese lo dejaría para después. La fachada del edificio no tenía nada que ver con lo bien decorado que estaba el departamento, seguramente Charlie había gastado mucho dinero, mínimo 3 personas podían vivir aquí muy cómodamente.

—Hermoso, ¿no? —Se me había olvidado por completo que Jane estaba detrás, me giré a verla—. Le dije a mi mamá que te encantaría y espera a que veas tu cuarto, está genial. Bueno, me voy, más tarde regresaré con mi madre, quiere venir a cenar y a conocerte, no te molesta, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no, compañía es lo que más quiero en este momento.

—Bien, esa es la actitud que amo en las personas, seguro seremos buenas amigas —sonrió—. Dejaré que conozcas bien tu departamento. —Iba hacia la puerta, me senté en uno de los sillones de la sala—. ¡Ah! Y no te preocupes por la cena, mi madre la traerá, esa mujer cocina delicioso. —Se sobó la barriga y se saboreó—. Nos vemos.

— ¡Espera! —grité cuando ya estaba saliendo—. No te vas a ir sin antes explicarme ¿por qué siendo tan joven eres amiga de mi papá?

—Bella, la amiga de tu papá es Esme, mi madre. Ella no pudo ir a recogerte porque tenía un compromiso y fue por eso que me mandó a mí, la conocerás más tarde, ahora ponte cómoda, nos vemos más tarde.

—Ok, me pondré a desempacar, nos vemos más tarde.

—Sí, bueno Bella, ahora sí me voy, no te preocupes yo cierro la puerta al salir.

Caminé hacia mi recámara, la puerta era morada, mi segundo color favorito. Entré. Era un sueño hecho realidad. La cama era enorme, creo que fue lo que más llamó mi atención, las paredes eran de color azul turquesa; también había un tocador, lleno de perfumes, pinturas y otras tantas cosas femeninas. En ambos lados del tocador había una puerta, la del lado derecho era el baño y la del lado izquierdo era mi guardarropa. Televisión, computadora portátil, un escritorio, un librero y todo, absolutamente todo lo necesario para mí. Charlie tenía que dar muchas explicaciones.

Comencé a ordenar todo lo que traía en mis maletas, luego me di un baño y me puse ropa cómoda, me tiré a la cama y no supe en qué momento me quedé dormida.

Me despertaron los murmullos, abrí despacio la puerta y me dirigí a la sala, era Jane.

—Bella, despertaste, temía que hubieras entrado en coma o algo así —bromeó.

—Estaba muy cansada, Jane. ¿Tiene mucho que llegaste? —Bostecé.

—Llegamos —corrigió. No me había dado cuenta que en la cocina había otra persona, una mujer—. Ella es mi madre, Esme. Llegamos hace una hora. Mamá, ¿no vas a saludar a Bella? ¿Esas eran tus ganas de verla?

Esme se acercó a mí lentamente… su abrazo me tomó por sorpresa, lo sentí como de esos abrazos que me daba mi abuelita cuando llegaba a casa después de un día largo en la escuela, yo correspondí a su abrazo y ella comenzó a llorar.

—No sabes cuánto quería verte Bella, sabía que algún día llegaría este momento. —Sin querer se me escurrieron las lágrimas, se separó de mí—. Pero déjame verte bien. —Tomó una de mis manos y me dio la vuelta—. ¡Mírate!, eres igualita a tu madre, pero con los ojos de Charlie, eres toda una mujer, tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti.

—Qué gusto conocerte Esme, mi padre me ha hablado poco de ti, pero imagino que son muy buenos amigos —sonreí—. ¿También conocías a mi madre? —Me llevó a sentarme.

—Claro que la conocía —sonrió melancólica—, esa mujer era como mi hermana, fuimos las mejores amigas, estudiamos juntas, estuve con ella siempre, cuando se casó con tu papá, cuando estabas en su pancita, cuando naciste, cuando te vio por primera vez… todavía recuerdo ese día. —Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. Sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo único y especial, nunca la había visto tan feliz en su vida, te cuidaba con mucho esmero.

—Disculpe, usted debe estar equivocada —la interrumpí—, mi madre murió cuando yo nací, ¿no es cierto?

— ¡Oh, sí, es verdad! Debo haberme confundido, ¿o lo soñé? —Se puso nerviosa, por qué, no lo sé—. Es verdad, discúlpame linda, soy tan despistada. —Pobre Jane, ahora entiendo de quién heredó esa forma de ser, seguro ella era más despistada que la madre—. Creo que deberíamos comer y ahí seguimos platicando, ¿no creen? Si no la cena se enfría.

—Vamos.

Todo estaba listo en el comedor, cenaríamos comida china, no estaba acostumbrada a comerla, pero estaba rica y la compañía era estupenda. Mientras cenábamos, me preguntaron de todo, les conté de mi vida, de Charlie, la abuela Mallory, Jacob, Rosalie y también les describí la Villa.

—Bueno, la cena estuvo rica. —Jane suspiró satisfecha—. Mamá, creo que es hora de irnos, Bella tiene que descansar.

—Sí, creo que ya es hora de irnos, no me gusta manejar de noche. Bella disculpa por haber abierto tu puerta, tu padre quiso que me quedara con una llave de repuesto, solo por si acaso. —Se encogió de hombros—. Y creo que sirvió, estábamos preocupadas porque no abrías.

—No se preocupe, está bien, gracias por la cena y para la otra me toca a mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro —dijeron al unísono, Jane continuó hablando—: Bella aún falta para entrar a la universidad, ¿te gustaría salir a bailar mañana?

— ¡Yo a bailar! Amo bailar, además creo que sería buena idea, así conozco a más gente.

— ¡Esa es la actitud! —gritó Jane y sonrió al igual que Esme y yo. Aún faltaban cerca de 15 días para entrar a la universidad, estábamos a mitad de julio y entrabamos a principio de agosto. Charlie quiso que me viniera antes para que me acostumbrara, en eso tenía razón—. ¿Te parece si vengo a ayudarte a arreglar? Con ese armario podemos hacer magia contigo… perdón que te lo diga, pero no tienes tan buen gusto para vestirte. —Le sonreí, tenía razón, siempre utilizaba pantalones y blusas cómodas, con mis respectivos tenis.

—Está bien, Jane, así ayudas a que me maquille y todo… eso de la moda… es como mi enemigo. —Ambas sonrieron—. Ojalá vengan más seguido, así me sentiré más acompañada y más en familia —les dije cuando vi que se dirigían a la puerta, de verdad que ambas mujeres eran agradables.

—Claro linda, vendremos más seguido. Tu padre me encargó decirte que seguirás siendo Bella, pero no Swan, ahora serás Bella Hale, serás como mi hija, todos tus papeles están arreglados ya y no preguntes linda, es por tu seguridad.

Seguridad… esto ya no estaba gustándome, cambiar de nombre otra vez, ¿cuándo sería el día que le diría a la gente que soy Bella Swan?, y por lo visto Esme "Hale" sabía más de lo que yo pensaba, pero ¿qué era lo que tanto me escondían?, ¿de qué tanto me protegían? Al parecer nunca me dejarían ser yo misma, ser ¡Isabella Swan! Después de que Esme me dijo la decisión de mi padre, no le hice pregunta alguna, decidí aceptarlo, no tenía otra opción.

.

.

.

El sábado me la pasé contestando el teléfono todo el día. Jake fue el primero en llamar…

—Claro que estoy bien cariño, Esme, la amiga de mi padre y su hija Jane son un amor de personas, el departamento es un sueño, si lo vieras, no querrías salir de aquí —le conté a detalle todo desde mi llegada a Seattle.

Una vez colgué con mi novio, fue el turno de mi padre, a quien le fue arrebatado el teléfono por mi abuelita. Cerca de una hora fue la que me tardé hablando con ella.

Y para terminar, habló Esme. Quería saber si se me ofrecía algo y también darme otra noticia que me tomó por sorpresa.

—… _Se me había olvidado decirte, llegarán a limpiar el departamento todos los días en la mañana, espero no te moleste._

—No, no me molesta, pero creo que yo me puedo hacer cargo de la limpieza… —Mejor guardé silencio, ya que más podía hacer, no era algo que discutiría por teléfono. No me gustaba pensar en tener una desconocida viendo cada rincón de mi departamento. En estos tiempos, ya no se podía confiar en nadie. Pero eso no se iba a quedar así, la convencería de que yo podía hacer eso, aparte que no ensuciaba casi.

Si el teléfono hablara, pediría a gritos un descanso. Me boté al sillón y prendí la tele, no sé en qué momento me quedé dormida. Unos gritos me despertaron…

—Isabella… Isabella. —Me levanté como loca cuando los oí, corrí a abrir y era una Jane histérica—. Es tardísimo mujer —me dijo entrando al departamento sin pedir permiso—, el tráfico estaba grande y por eso apenas llegué, solo tenemos dos horas para arreglarte… mis amigos nos recogen a las 8 en punto —me dijo entrando a mi recámara—. Siéntate aquí. —Señaló un banquito, hice lo que me pidió.

— ¡Hola Jane! —le dije una vez que comenzó a poner cremas por mi rostro.

— ¡Ja! Hola Bella —me dijo—. Perdón, pero así me pongo con el tráfico de esta ciudad… y aún no me conoces cuando voy de compras. —_Ni quiero hacerlo,_ pensé.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero me desesperé y comencé a mover las piernas en señal de mi nerviosismo, no conocía a ninguna de esas personas con las que se juntaba Jane, es más, ni siquiera conocía muchas cosas de ella, apenas y dos días tenía de verla.

—Coopera Bella, te dejaré más hermosa que de costumbre. —Estaba enfrente del espejo. Ella ya estaba lista, con un vestido pegadísimo, unos tacones de miedo y muy bien maquillada, se veía genial.

— ¿Ya casi acabas?

—Abre los ojos y verás como quedaste. —Me veía muy bien, debo reconocerlo, parecía otra. Me había alisado muy bien el cabello y el maquillaje en los ojos era oscuro, los ojos se me veían más grandes, realmente parecía otra—. Ahora a elegir el vestuario, bueno, ya lo tengo y no puedes negarte a ponértelo, ¿de acuerdo? —Estaba consciente que el "no" sería una respuesta que hoy no me la aceptaría, así que moví la cabeza en respuesta de sí—. ¡Muy bien! Me agrada que no te pongas difícil. —Se metió al armario.

No sabía si era la respuesta acertada, Jane tenía una forma muy sutil de vestir para las discos, ¿qué me habría elegido?

—Este armario es un sueño, Bella, tiene de todo. —Salió de él con un diminuto vestido negro en las manos—. Póntelo, levantarás más de un suspiro esta noche, estoy segura.

Me puse el vestido, se me pegaba a la piel fácilmente, tenía aperturas a los costados, dejaba al aire libre mis curvas y me quedaba muy corto, pero se me veía divino, era de reconocer. Aunque me parecía incómodo, ya que estaba acostumbrada a pantalones y tenis.

—Te ves divina, pero apresúrate que ya casi llegan por nosotros. —Tomó un pequeño bolso y empezó a avanzar hacia la salida.

— ¿Jane? —Volteó—. Me veo espectacular, pero no pienso ir descalza a la disco.

— ¡Qué tonta! Es la emoción, compréndeme. —Regresó al armario—. Toma, póntelos, ahora sí vámonos. — ¡Dios mío! Eran unos zapatos altos, yo presentía que eran como de 10 cm., negros con muchas tiritas, estaban cómodos eso sí, pero nada comparados con mis tenis.

Bajamos en el ascensor del edificio y llegamos a la calle, hacía frío, me tallé los brazos tratando de darme calor.

—Toma —me dijo Jane a mis espaldas—, esto te cubrirá. —Me tendió un abrigo negro, ella ya traía el suyo, esta mujer pensaba en todo—. Estaba en tu armario y lo tomé, es Armani, colección del próximo año. —No sabía de qué rayos me hablaba—. Mmm... creo que tendré que darle a alguien unas lecciones de moda. —Asentí

—Gracias Jane, por arreglarme, debo admitir que no me siento muy cómoda, pero un cambio de vez en cuando, sienta bien.

—Así es Bella y trataré de que esos cambios sean más seguidos. —En eso un Mercedes, del año, se paró cerca de nosotros, hacia el interior no se veía nada, ya que estaba polarizado—. ¡Ya era hora! —dijo Jane un tanto irritada y abriendo la puerta trasera del carro—. Se atrasaron 5 minutos.

— ¡Calma Jane! —una voz gruesa salió del interior—. Mejor sube y vámonos. —Jane le hizo caso, se subió y yo parada como estúpida ahí afuera.

— ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! —dijo mi amiga bajándose nuevamente del carro con cara de disculpa—. Chicos, bajen del carro, tengo que presentarles a alguien, la razón por la que tenemos que festejar esta noche. —Ella se puso a mi lado e inmediatamente la puerta del chofer y la trasera de la izquierda se abrieron.

Un moreno, alto y musculoso, bajó, él era el chofer, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla pegados, tenía un culo de ensueño, era imposible no mirarlo y una camisa roja, casual pero sexy. De la puerta trasera, bajó una chica de pequeña estatura, casi como yo, con el cabello hasta los hombros y negro, parecía duende, su andar era gracioso pero fino, venía con un vestido corto, casi igual que el de nosotras, solo que era rosa y con mangas tres cuartos y unos tacones de infarto, seguro tenía la misma afición a la moda como Jane.

—Bella… ellos son Emmett y Alice. —Ellos me sonrieron—. Chicos, ella es Isabella, mi prima que se nos unirá a clases.

—Hola pequeña —me dijo el chico del buen culo—, Jane nos habló de ti ayer y quería conocerte, verás que te divertirás, será tu bienvenida al estilo Seattle, seguro en Canadá no festejan así.

—En realidad creo que ni festejan —dijo la chica que estaba al lado de Emmett—, o tú no festejas —dijo en tono de desprecio hacia mí—, y deja de mirarle el culo a mi novio o ya mismo te hago trizas ese abrigo Armani que traes puesto, y créeme… sería una lástima.

Yo que ni había contestado, me sentí avergonzada, era mala disimulando.

— ¡Calma Alice! —dijo Jane tratando de calmar a la chica—. Recuerda que a mí me pasó lo mismo.

Ella ni respondió y se subió muy molesta al carro. ¡Dios! Apenas la conocía y ya había causado mala impresión.

—No le hagas caso, Bella… ¿Te puedo decir Bella, verdad? —me dijo Emmett poniendo su mano en mi hombro, una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo, nada sexual, era como una conexión. Asentí—. De acuerdo… yo no tengo la culpa de tener un culo como el de una chica tana*. —Jane se echó a reír.

— ¡Andando chicos! O llegaremos tarde a _Sweet _—dijo Jane abriendo nuevamente la puerta del carro, pero Emmett me detuvo.

— ¡Hey Jane! —le gritó a mi amiga y ella también se detuvo—. Falta alguien de presentar a Bella —le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, parecía divertido.

— ¡No me digas! —gritó mi amiga casi aplaudiendo—. ¿El cavernícola vino contigo?

— ¿Por qué crees que Alice no viene sentada a mi lado? —Jane se ubicó nuevamente a mi lado—. Pero ya sabes cómo es de inadaptado… —dijo volteando a ver la puerta del copiloto, yo no veía absolutamente nada—. Lleva rato mirando a Bella, desde que las visualizó, casi se le salen los ojos, muero por ver su cara cuando la tenga cerca.

— ¡Yo también! —gritó Jane—. Es hora de ver en acción al misterio de Seattle. —Yo no entendía de qué rayos hablaban, yo solo me sentí muy incómoda estando ahí parada con gente que apenas y conocía—. Siempre en oscuras, es hora de que lo veamos en acción a la luz. —En ese momento Emmett se movió y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

—Sal de ahí, vampiro —le dijo a alguien que se encontraba sentado, solo le lograba ver los zapatos, eran negros. Parecían tenis—. ¿O tienes miedo de salir a la luz?

—No es eso —contestó una voz aterciopelada—, me conoces bien "osito" —le dijo en tono de burla, un bufido salió de adentro del carro, supuse que era la chica novia del chico buen culo—. No me gusta que me vean y luego me convierta en el amor platónico de las chicas simplonas —dijo en tono de superioridad, no lo conocía, pero juraría que era engreído, mas su comentario no me importó.

— ¡Ja! A mí no me engañas, tú le tienes miedo a mi prima —le dijo Jane.

— ¡Ja! ¡Nada cavernícola! ¿A que no sales? —se oyó la voz retadora y divertida de la duende. En ese momento Emmett se movió un poco y se puso al lado de Jane y yo quedé enfrente de la puerta del copiloto.

—Luego no digan que no les dije —dijo la voz aterciopelada que aún se encontraba adentro del carro—, si esta chica no para de hablar de mí en toda la noche, no me echen la culpa —dijo.

_¡Va! Ni que fuera Robert Pattinson, _pensé.

De pronto salió ese hombre del carro. Era alto, como de 1.90mts. de estatura, era musculoso, o eso parecía, traía una chaqueta gris y unos pantalones al igual que su hermano, pero a él se le veían mejor, una gorra negra, pero lo mejor fueron sus ojos, esos ojos verde que también me observaban de pies a cabeza, simplemente ese hombre era un dios.

— ¿Perdón? —dijo Emmett haciendo que lo miráramos—. Bella… te presento a mi hermano el cavernícola, él es…

—Edward Masen —completó el dios que estaba enfrente mío.

—Isabella… Isabella Hale —dije y unimos nuestras manos en señal de saludo y una extraña corriente eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo hasta los pies y nuestros ojos volvieron a unirse, ese hombre me había encantado. Sería una noche bastante buena.

* * *

**¿Que les parecieron los cambio? ¿Merezco un review? **

**como podran observar quite todos los capítulos y subiré todos nuevos y bien compuestos. Pero volvere a actualizar como dios manda, hasta el 7 de enero. Besos chicas, nos leemos prontito.**

**Las invito a leer mis otra historia "INESPERADA CONFUSIÓN" ojala se pasen a darle una leida y si les gusta mejor. les dejo el link:**

** s/8562998/1/Inesperada-Confusi%C3%B3n**


	3. Bienvenida a Seattle

******Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su editorial. La historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

Toc, Toc… ¿Alguien se acuerda aún de la historia? ¿Y qué dijeron? Esta se fue y ya dejó botada la historia ¡pues no! Después de tanto tiempo, lindas... ¡REGRESÉ! Sé que dije enero, perdón (Liz se pone de rodillas y hace carita de perrito tierno), no pude, ojalá me sigan acompañando en esta locura.  
Gracias Yanina por seguirme apoyando, agradezcamos a ella la buena ortografía de este capítulo. Sé que soy peor que un molesto dolor de Barriga, pero sé que aunque sea un poquito me estimas amiga. Reconozco que soy una ingrata, pero otra vez, gracias. Pero sin más… Disfrútenlo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Bella's Pov.**

Me subí al carro entremedio de Jane y Alice. Decir que me sentí incómoda era poco. La vibra que sentía de esa chica hacia mí era rara, no entendía por qué le causaba disgusto, bueno, aparte de haber mirado el trasero de su novio. Nadie hablaba, solo había miradas de complicidad entre el tal Edward y Emmett.

Llegamos a la disco, había una fila, pero el grupo en el que iba yo, pasó sin dificultad. Cuando entré muchas miradas eran dirigidas hacia mí, me sentí cohibida. El ambiente era bueno, todos bailaban y la música era muy buena.

— ¡A bailar! —gritó Jane en cuanto entramos. Vi como ella se alejó y Emmett bailó con su noviecita. Lamento decirlo, pero ya me caía mal. Yo me quedé parada, mirando todo a mi alrededor, esa disco era enorme y gracias a Dios estaba climatizada, no se sentía calor.

— ¿No bailarás, bonita? —¡Dios! Había olvidado por completo a Edward. Estaba detrás de mí. Desde que lo había visto, percibí claramente lo atraída que me sentía por él. Aunque se veía prepotente y un tanto altanero, no podía negar lo guapo que era. Pero al sentir su aliento detrás de mi oreja, supe que estaba perdida por él. Yo no servía para esas cosas del coqueteo, pero podía aprender y qué mejor que coqueteando con este hombre.

—No tengo con quién bailar —le dije encogiéndome de hombros. Me agarró los hombros y me empujó hacia la pista. Sonreí, al parecer no era mala para eso.

—Sí que lo tienes...

Lo siguiente que supe, es que bailé con un desconocido por más de dos horas. Su cuerpo se pagaba al mío y yo en ningún momento me alejé de él. Miles de miradas curiosas nos veían. Jane y sus amigos solo sonreían y negaban con la cabeza. La música que ponían estaba muy buena y nos dejamos llevar. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y yo me sentí en llamas. Esas sensaciones que me provocaba cuando Jacob y yo nos toqueteábamos, pero esto era elevado a su máxima potencia. Me sonreía, yo también. Era increíble, tal vez me estaba viendo como una puta, pero amaba sentirme libre, sin preocupaciones, a partir de hoy me convertiría en una nueva Bella, sería un hecho.

— ¡Tengo mucha sed! —le dije hablándole cerca del oído, él aprovechándose, me tomó por la cintura y me pegó aún más a su cuerpo, mi piel se erizó.

— ¡Venga! Vamos a pedir unas bebidas. —Me tomó la mano y nos fuimos. Llegamos a una sala VIP, casi no se oía el ruido de la música—. ¿Qué quieres de tomar? —preguntó, mientras yo me sentaba y me tallaba los pies.

—No importa, solo quiero que me quite la sed.

Él sonrió, no me caía tan mal.

— ¡Ya vuelvo! —dijo y salió.

Al parecer ya le estaba tomando amor a este lugar, era muy bueno, pero mejor era la compañía de Edward.

— ¿Cansada? —preguntó la irritante de Alice. A su lado venía Emmett y Jane con más chicos que no había visto—. Yo pensé que los canadienses aguantaban más —dijo y se sentó enfrente mío.

Rodé los ojos.

— ¡Hey! No me subestimes, es solo que estos tacones no ayudan de mucho —contesté lo más amigable que pude.

—Déjame ver —dijo Jane, tomó mi pie y lo revisó—. Bella, ahora entiendo tu dolor, tus pies están llenos de ampollas. Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a casa, mañana no podrás ni caminar.

— ¿Irnos? Claro que no, yo me quedo tomando unos tragos aquí y ustedes se van a seguir bailando, ¿sí? —Ni loca me iba, mi acompañante era una gran compañía—. Además, Edward fue por unos tragos, seguro no tarda. Ustedes sigan bailando, por mí ni se preocupen.

—Está bien, Bella, pero yo que tú no me fiaba de Edward, sé que es mi hermano y no debería hablar mal de él, pero… no es buena compañía —Emmett me habló en un tono de advertencia, pero yo no creía que Edward fuera así—. Y que no te engañe con su personalidad, linda, créeme no lo conoces nada.

—Primera vez que veo a la chica, ¿y ya estás hablando mal de mí, osito? —Dejó los tragos en una mesita del centro. Todos voltearon a ver a Edward, mientras yo miré a los demás chicos desconocidos, ¿quiénes eran?

—Solo le estoy advirtiendo, hermanito. —Se encogió de hombros y Edward se sentó a mi lado—. Como sea, no tomes demasiado, Bella. —Rio Emmett—. No queremos llevarte a rastras a tu departamento

—Ya está grandecita, ella sabe lo que hace —dijo una enojada enana.

—Despreocúpate, Emmett —dijo Edward guiñándole el ojo a su hermano—, yo cuidaré de ella.

—Suerte con eso, Bella —dijo Jane en tono bromista. ¿En serio Edward no era de fiar? No lo creo—. Pero antes de regresar a bailar… —dijo mi nueva amiga señalando a los chicos que estaban ahí—, quiero que conozcas a nuestros amigos, Bella, que espero también sean los tuyos. —Sonreí, nuevos amigos, eso era bueno—. Mira. —Los señaló—. Ellos son mis amigos, estarán en diferentes carreras. —Y comenzó la presentación—. Él es James, Victoria, Ángela, Erick y Mike. —Todos eran igual de sencillos que Jane, seguro ya no me sentiría tan sola. Los saludé uno por uno, claro todos con diferentes personalidades. Al parecer iba a ser acogedora y feliz mi nueva vida—. Chicos, ella es Isabella Hale, ¡mi prima!

Todos sonreímos ante el entusiasmo de Jane.

—Me alegro de conocerlos —dije mirándolos a todos y luego a Edward, no sé por qué, pero tenía una mirada pesada. Me estaba mirando de pies a cabeza, no descifré qué quería decir esa mirada, pero confieso que me dio miedo ¡ya, estaba paranoica!

—Nos veremos muy seguido en clases, Isabella. —El chico llamado James me llamó mucho la atención, era de esos chicos que parecen como si lo conocieras hace siglos—. Yo también estaré en tu grupo. —Sonreí—. Masen… —dijo hablándole a Edward—, y ese milagro que sales a la luz.

Edward se puso serio.

—Qué bueno volver a verte, James —dijo parándose y tomándome por la cintura pegándome a él. Nadie pensó que fuera a hacer eso, ni siquiera yo—. De hoy en adelante me verás mucho más seguido. —Lo miré y me guiñó el ojo. Cuando observé a nuestro alrededor, distintas miradas eran dirigidas hacia nosotros. Unas de sorpresa, otras de alegría, pero la de Emmett era de preocupación y eso no me gustó.

— ¡Bien! —habló Alice, atrayendo la mirada de todos—. Creo que es hora de regresar a bailar.

Y así fue, todos se retiraron nuevamente a la pista, y yo me quedé con Edward. Sin pena me quité los tacones y subí mis pies a la mesa. De verdad me dolían demasiado y además empezaba un ardor insoportable. Gracias a Dios mañana era domingo.

— ¿Quieres seguir bailando? —preguntó Edward. Negué—. ¿Te duele algo? —cuestionó mirando hacia mis pies.

—Sí, los pies. Estos tacones me están matando, no estoy acostumbrada a ellos.

—Entonces nos quedaremos aquí, ¿bien? —Asentí—. Toma, seguro esto te ayudará. —Me dio el trago y, sin pedir permiso, me lo tomé rapidísimo, pude notar que casi no tenía alcohol y lo agradecí, no quería hacer escenitas—. Sí que tenías sed —dijo sonriendo de lado, sentí una humedad entre mis piernas con solo verle sonreír—. ¿Quieres otro?

—Sí, pero que sea algo más fuerte, por favor —le dije—. No importa cuál sea. —De verdad lo deseaba, así me olvidaría un poco del dolor de mis pies, que se estaba volviendo insoportable.

— ¿Estás acostumbrada a beber?

_¡No, no lo estaba!_

—Sí, lo estoy —mentí.

—De acuerdo, te traeré lo más fuerte. ¿De verdad estás acostumbrada?

_¿Era tan mala mintiendo? _

— ¡Que sí! —le grité, pero me reí. Odiaba que no me creyera—. Y si se me sube mucho, sé que tú estarás aquí, ¿no? —Asintió—. Entonces… solo tráelo, por favor.

Me sonrió y se levantó.

—De acuerdo, pero te advierto que a Emmett no creo que le guste saber que tomarás eso. Eres la primera mujer que pide ese trago.

— ¿Te importa lo que tu hermano diga? —le reté. Sabía que con eso ganaría. ¡Rayos! Hasta yo me desconocía. Jamás me había comportado así.

—Ya vuelvo —contestó y fue por ese gran trago.

Esa bebida no me iba a tirar ni nada por el estilo, solo tomaría un poco para que me adormeciera y se me quitara el dolor de los pies, no iba a perder la conciencia por eso, ¿no?

— ¡Aquí lo tienes! —dijo mi chico guapo... ¿Mi chico? ¡Ja!, ya quisiera—. Conste que te lo advertí, si algo sale mal no me eches de cabeza, por favor.

Lo tomé y le sonreí.

—Descuida, nada pasará. —Comencé a beber lo que Edward había traído, era una pequeña copa, me reí, ¿en verdad creía que esto me iba a noquear? Tomaba más cantidad de leche en las mañanas que esto que tenía en mis manos, me la bebí de tres tragos, tenía sed y eso sabía delicioso, en ningún momento me supo a alcohol ni nada, al contrario era muy dulce, delicioso diría yo.

—No es recomendable que tomes muy rápido la bebida, Bella. —Mi nombre salía de sus labios en un tono sexy, ¡malditamente sexy!

—No pasará nada —repetí.

Edward y yo seguimos platicando. Me preguntó del viaje. Dónde vivía. Mi número telefónico, yo el de él. Dijo que bailaba bien, lo halagué diciéndole que él también. Los minutos pasaban y pasaban y yo estaba como si nada. Bueno, solo veía un poquito borroso, pero solo eso. Además de que comenzaba a sonreír como una idiota y tenía unas enormes ganas de besar a Edward. ¿No que el trago era muy fuerte? ¡Bah! No hacía ni cosquillas.

—Iré al baño.

Él me sonrió con burla, lo ignoré. No me molesté en ponerme los tacones. Me levanté y ¡oh sorpresa!, caí al suelo. No sentía mis piernas, ni siquiera podía sentir el ardor de mis pies, es más ni siquiera los sentía. Me sentía bien, me sentía en el aire, ¿estaba volando? _Por Dios, qué idioteces piensas, Isabella, estás borracha, que es otra cosa. Eso te pasa por no hacerle caso a sexy Edward que te lo advirtió y además a tu amigo Emmett. _Vuela… vuela, Isabella.

— ¡Soy una mariposa! ¡Estoy en el aire! —grité.

Me sentía tan bien. Sí, esta sensación no la había tenido nunca, sí, es genial estar borracha. _No, basta ya, qué tonteras piensas, mejor trata de pararte, Bella. Si Emmett llega y te ve así, te va a regañar. Y qué vergüenza pasarás delante de Edward_. Pero… ¿a quién le importa Emmett? Si no es mi hermano ni mi papá, apenas lo conozco. ¿Edward? Lo miré y se estaba riendo de mí y yo también reía como tonta. _Basta ya, trata de pararte ya mismo._ Traté, pero me fue imposible, no sentía mis piernas y todo me daba vueltas.

—Tal vez seas una mariposa, pero no estás en el aire, baby. —Levanté mi rostro para ver al hombre más maravilloso y guapo del mundo. Tenía un rostro divino, esos ojos esmeraldas mataban y esos labios… daban ganas de besarlos. _Pero qué piensas, Isabella, tú tienes novio_. ¿Novio? No, yo no tengo novio, ni siquiera sé cómo se llama. ¿Tengo novio? No, creo que no—. Te ayudo, cariño, anda levántate. —Edward me dijo cariño. Dios, me derretía con este hombre y eso que recién tenía horas de conocerlo. Sentí sus manos en mis hombros y después me vi parada mientras él me sostenía.

— ¡Mi Dios! ¿Te han dicho lo guapo que eres?, eres un dios. ¿Quieres ayudarme? Pero claro, haz lo que quieras conmigo. —_Pero qué has dicho, Isabella, eres una idiota, que tal si te hace…_ Qué va, no me haría nada, solo me está ayudando y era sexy Edward—. Gracias, eres tan amable.

Cuando volví a sentir ya no estaba en el suelo, me tenía sostenida en sus brazos, ¿pero a qué hora sucedió esto? Qué importa, era tan guapo. Sus ojos eran penetrantes y esa sonrisa… ¡Dios mío!, derretía, parecía un dios, no, no parecía, era un dios bajado del Olimpo, el hombre más guapo que había visto en mi vida, no, en mi vida no, en unas horas.

—Tienes buenos brazos, por eso es que me aguantas. —Pasé mi mano por su brazo, era musculoso—. Creo que tomaré más seguido, si siempre serás tú el que me va a rescatar, lo haré.

Pero es que estaba loca, me estaba comportando como una fácil, lamentaba no haberle hecho caso a… ¡Dios! ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Bueno, qué más da, no le hice caso y ahora estaban las consecuencias, pero qué consecuencia más linda me tenía en sus brazos.

—No me quiero bajar nunca de tus brazos, eres tan fuerte, quiero quedarme aquí todo el tiempo. —_Pero qué estupideces dices, Isabella, dile que te baje ya mismo, esto no acabará nada bien._ Qué importa, es mi bienvenida a Seattle, una vez al año no hace daño, además no es demasiado fuerte, no aguantará ni diez minutos más. Seguro ya casi me baja, estaré flaca, pero mis huesos pesan.

—Deja de reír, Isabella —me dijo… ¿Edward?, sí, se llamaba Edward. Es cierto estaba riendo, no podía parar de hacerlo, me sentía feliz.

—Y si mejor me dices: Bella, baby, cariño, chiquita, como quieras, cielo, tú me puedes llamar como quieras.

_Estás perdiendo la cabeza, Isabella. _Mi yo interno ya me tenía harta, tenía que callarla. ¡Idiota, no ves que estamos siendo felices!, aprovechemos este momento, y además déjame en paz.

—Está bien, te diré Bella. Por lo que veo me mentiste, no estás acostumbrada a tomar, veo que estás muy mal. Creo que es mejor que te lleve a casa, no quiero que te pierdas por el camino o que mi hermano, el gruñón, te regañe y te vaya muy mal.

¿Qué? Me llevaría a casa. _¡No, no, no!_ _Detenlo, Bella, tú no estás bien, no piensas con coherencia, hazlo ya, por favor._ Tranquila, qué puede pasar, solo te llevará a casa, se fijará que llegues bien y que no te pierdas, no pienses mal. ¡Solo te llevará a casa! Me repetí a mí misma. No pasaría nada más que eso. Además, era Edward y él había prometido estar a mi lado.

.

.

.

Me desperté y ya estaba en mi casa, más precisamente en mi cama. ¿Cómo había llegado? ¡No puede ser!, la teletransportación existe, lo sabía, ¿pero cómo lo hice? Si hace un rato estaba en otro lugar y… ¿dónde está Edward guapísimo que me traía en brazos? ¡Qué malo se avergonzó de mí! _Pero qué tonteras piensas, Bella, basta ya, ni siquiera lo conoces lo suficiente para querer su compañía, piensa en Jacob._ ¡Aguafiestas!... Lo sé, pero esa mirada, esa voz y esa forma de agarrarme me hicieron sentir diferente, a pesar de que no lo conocía lo suficiente. Seguía con mi debate interno, así que mejor decidí ir a tomar agua a la cocina o algo para esta sed inmensa que tenía. Me paré como pude, mis piernas aún las sentía aguadas, entonces no había pasado mucho tiempo de haber salido de ese lugar, pero ¿él me habría traído?, seguro que sí. ¿Ves, Isabella?, yo te lo dije, solo te iba a traer a tu casa y se iría, pero ¿cómo supo dónde vivía? _Basta de preguntas, tú le diste tu dirección y hasta tu número de teléfono, ¡facilota! Mejor ve por ese vaso de agua que me seco._ Comencé a caminar hacia la sala y ¡sorpresa!, ahí estaba Edward Masen, el hombre guapísimo que me trajo a casa. No hice ruido y solo me le quedé observando. Tenía en su mano mi celular, vi como lo puso en el bolso nuevamente, apagó la luz de mi sala y… ¿Qué, se pensaba ir?, no, claro que no, él era mi compañero esta noche, yo lo había tomado como mío por hoy y no lo dejaría ir. _Pero estás loca, Isabella, te vas a arrepentir. _Qué más da, solo es una noche, después lo alejaré de mi vida. _Pero tienes novio, piensa en él._ No, hoy es mi bienvenida y no tengo novio. _Basta, aún sigues ebria, piensa bien lo que harás._ Vete intrusa.

— ¿Es que te piensas ir? —Estaba todo oscuro, pero vi por el reflejo de las luces que entraban por la ventana cuando se dio la vuelta—. ¿Me ibas a dejar solita? ¿No se supone que me tienes que dar mi bienvenida, Edward?

—Es de caballeros respetar a las damas y usted es una dama, ¿no es así, Isabella?

—Claro que sí, caballero Edward. —Me le acerqué un poco de manera coqueta y seduciéndolo—. Pero esta dama no se quiere quedar solita, ¿no quieres quedarte conmigo? —_Pero qué quieres lograr, Isabella, estás loca, deja que se vaya, esto está muy mal, para ya tu juego._

—De verdad, bella dama, ¿quiere que me quede? —Su mirada era penetrante y ahora sí hablaba en serio, creo que mi juego fue más allá, esto estaba muy mal. _¿Ves, tonta Bella?, eso te pasa por querer jugar a la princesa mala cuando estás borracha, mejor dile a tu príncipe que se vaya._

—No, caballero Edward, es mejor que se vaya, esta bella dama tiene que descansar —le dije en tono juguetón y a continuación, como pude, le hablé seria—: El alcohol está haciendo su efecto en mí y esta no soy yo.

—Pues eso lo hubiese pensado antes de abrir su bocota, querida dama, este caballero se ha olvidado de lo que es el respeto gracias a sus insistencias.

¡Dios! Pero qué había hecho, esto fue mi culpa, yo le había coqueteado y ahora venían las consecuencias. Sentí como se acercó a mi cuerpo, me acorraló en la puerta y no me podía mover, comencé a reír como estúpida. _¿Por qué no gritas, idiota?, o por lo menos tratas de soltarte._ Al ver él mi reacción se me quedó mirando y mostró una risa torcida, eso me hizo perder toda la razón. Su mirada, su risa y esa boca no me ayudaban a pensar con claridad, sin pensar me lancé hacia su labios y lo besé. Él respondió a mi beso, fue apasionado, nunca nadie me había besado así en la vida, o al menos que yo recordara. La intromisión de su lengua en mi boca, hizo que saliera de mí un leve gemido. ¡Dios! Esta no era yo.

—Relájate, Bella, este caballero sabe tratar a una dama, este es tu regalo de bienvenida.

No dije nada, solo volví a besarlo, mientras él me seguía presionando contra la puerta. Y ahí estaba yo —o bueno la mitad de lo que era yo— dejándome llevar por un chico sexy que había conocido horas atrás, era una sensación nueva y no lo podía parar. Primero porque estaba toda ebria y no pensaba coherentemente, y segundo porque no quería alejarlo de mí, quería que siguiera besándome y que no parara. Me sentía como una presa que había sido cazada por un muy astuto y sexy cazador.

— ¡No! Mejor vete, hermoso caballero, esta hermosa dama está siendo presa de la cruda y no hace buenos efectos en mí.

—No, mi hermosa Bells, usted no será la presa de la cruda, ahora usted es mi presa. —Y nuevamente volvió a besar mis labios y yo me rendí, no sé si fue el efecto del alcohol o era que en verdad yo lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas aun sin conocerlo. Esta sensación que tenía en el cuerpo era nueva para mí y le correspondí a sus besos, eran intensos y apasionados, como si de esos besos dependiera la vida de los dos.

Me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó hacia mi recámara. No paramos de besarnos en ningún momento, bueno…, más bien él no paró de besarme hasta que sintió que no me dejaba respirar y se separó un momento, pero solo pude suspirar, ya que ahora fui yo quien lo besó, sentí como se le dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. Me sentó en la cama y se puso de rodillas, a la altura de mis labios, para continuar con los besos. Sus manos se fueron lentamente deslizando hacia mi espalda para bajar el cierre de mi diminuto vestido, mi piel se erizó al sentir el contacto de sus manos, el vestido comenzó a bajar poco a poco y sin darme cuenta ya estaba tirado en el piso, ahora solo estaba en ropa interior.

— ¡No! Para, para, detente. —Estaba ebria, mas no era tonta, esto no podía seguir, yo no lo podía permitir, ni siquiera lo conocía suficiente, con Jacob jamás había llegado hasta esto, tanto él como yo, estábamos esperando el mejor momento.

—Tranquila, Isabella, no haremos nada que tú no quieras.

Eso era lo malo, yo quería hacerlo. En este momento mi cabeza no pensaba, me estaba dejando llevar por el deseo. Aunque debo reconocer que me relajé mucho cuando él dijo eso, no sé por qué, pero le creía lo que decía, parecía sincero. Sentí que mis mejillas ardían de la vergüenza, nunca, jamás en mi vida había estado así frente a alguna persona, al menos que yo lo recordara. Vi como él se me quedaba mirando, parecía como si estuviese viendo una hermosa escultura, ¡pero bah!, si yo no podía ser más que una chica sin gracia y normal.

—Por favor no me mires así, te lo ruego.

—Eres hermosa, bonita. —Sentí como me tomaba nuevamente en sus brazos y me metía a la cama, cuando me aferré a su camisa me llegó su olor embriagador, olía delicioso.

—Hueles divino —le dije mirándolo a los ojos—, me gustaría comerte. —Pero por Dios, qué estupideces decía, al menos tenía justificación: el alcohol aún estaba haciendo efecto.

— ¿De verdad?, ¿eso quieres? —preguntó divertido.

Asentí.

Comenzó a besarme nuevamente. Yo cerraba los ojos disfrutando el contacto, me besaba el cuello y el estómago. Cuando sentí que iba bajando más allá, lo detuve. No quería arrepentirme después.

—Ni siquiera te conozco, aunque no perdería nada, pero… ¿te puedo pedir algo?

—Claro, pequeña, lo que quieras.

—Quítate de encima, tengo que salir corriendo hacia el baño —le dije empujándolo y tapándome la boca.

Corrí al baño y llegué justo a tiempo, fuertes arcadas llegaron a mí, devolviendo todo. Él llegó y me ayudó a apartar los mechones de mi cabello. Moría de vergüenza. Después me ayudó a lavarme la cara y me metió a la ducha. Después de eso, no recuerdo qué más pasó.

.

.

.

Cuando sabes que haces algo mal tienes ese sentimiento de culpabilidad, algo que no te deja estar en paz, porque sabes que por esa acción que cometiste hiciste daño a terceros que no se lo merecían, o al menos eso me pasaba a mí.

Me levanté al baño, eran quizás las 6 de la mañana del domingo, gracias a Dios no tenía que preocuparme por ir a la universidad, además de que no tenía el ánimo suficiente para hacerlo, la cabeza me reventaría. Como pude caminé hacia el baño, lavé mis dientes, mi cara y decidí que era mejor tomar una pequeña ducha para relajarme y sentirme un poco mejor. Cuando me dirigí a abrir el grifo —para que cayera el agua caliente—, me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, me dolía el cuerpo y además… No puede ser, ¿qué era esto? En mi cuello se lograban ver unos cardenales morados, y no solo en mi cuello, también tenía muchos en el estómago. No, esto no podía ser, me fui al espejo para comprobar que no me lo estaba imaginando y efectivamente no era una imaginación, sino que era real.

— ¡Mierda! ¿Qué pasó anoche?

Y para acabar mejor no tenía puesto mi vestido, solo estaba en ropa interior y traía puesta la camisa de un…

— ¡No!

Debía de estar loca, seguro Jane me hizo esta broma o su amigo Emmett, por haber desobedecido y tomar de más, ¡bah!, pero solo fue una copa o eso recordaba. Sí, seguro que sí, y habían logrado su objetivo: ASUSTARME. Me metí a la ducha, el agua me ayudó mucho, me relajó demasiado. Cuando terminé me envolví en la toalla, decidí que me pondría una pijama y seguiría durmiendo. Salí del baño, tomé la ropa sucia que me había quitado, cuando la tomé me llegó un olor delicioso, tenía diferentes notas aromáticas: al principio olía a canela, después te daba un olor como a madera y al final como que se metía hasta lo más profundo de tus sentidos y dejaba un olor embriagador a vainilla. Era de hombre rico, ¿de quién sería?, tal vez de Emmett, pero no me iba a preocupar por eso ahora, mejor dormiría un poco. La ducha me relajó más de lo que yo esperaba, mas no me quitó este bendito dolor de cabeza. Aún con la toalla salí a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua y un analgésico para que ayudara un poco con mi dolor de cabeza. Una vez lista, con mi pijama puesta, me dirigí a la habitación, todavía era temprano y el clima estaba muy rico, así que me puse a recordar lo acontecido anoche, realmente me divertí mucho. A mi mente regresó Edward Masen... ¡Alto! Edward… él y yo… ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¿Se había ido? Respuesta: No. Ahí estaba, enrollado en mi sábana y solo con… ¡Maldición! Algo andaba muy mal. ¿Qué hacía? Me senté en el piso, observando al chico que había conocido ayer, pero sin embargo, ya había dormido conmigo. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, vi como buscaba algo con sus manos. Se sentó en la cama y se talló los ojos, se veía tierno. Era muy lindo.

— ¡Hey! —habló fuerte cuando me vio. Medio sonreí. Me sentí mal, se podría decir que ya le había sido infiel hasta con el pensamiento a mi novio, ¿no?—. Buenos días, bonita. ¿Cómo estás? Ven aquí —dijo y pegó en la cama.

Me levanté del piso, dudando en ir o no. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de pensarlo. Me jaló y me enrolló en sus brazos. No discutí.

—Buenos días —respondí sin verlo—, me siento mejor, me he tomado unos analgésicos. Edward…, lo de anoche, estuvo mal. Yo ni siquiera te conozco, además yo no soy así. Deberías irte, yo…

—Shh… —interrumpió mis divagaciones, me volteó fácilmente y ahora estaba viéndolo. Sus hermosos ojos me penetraban. Me sentía tan atraída por él. Pero esto no podía pasar. Seguro Edward estaba acostumbrado a tratar con chicas fáciles, y yo no era una de ellas—. Sé que tú no eres así, aunque no lo creas. Lo de conocernos, podemos arreglarlo… —Me guiñó el ojo y eso me hizo sonreír—. Hola, soy Edward Masen, vivo aquí en Seattle. Tengo dos hermanos mayores que yo y uno más pequeño, aunque es un oso. —Sonreí—. Tengo 25 años. Soy Licenciado en Arquitectura, aunque próximamente seré tu compañero de clase porque estudio Derecho. Soy independiente, tengo mi propio apartamento. Mi padre tiene oficinas de abogados. No tengo novia, soy dueño de la disco "_Sweet Glitter", _donde estuvimos ayer. —Lo miré asombrada, era increíble y ni siquiera lo sospeché—. No creo en las relaciones, pero ayer conocí a una chica muy linda y me estoy replanteando la situación. —Sonreí y negué—. Así que… mucho gusto, ¿señorita...?

—Isabella… Isabella Swan, originalmente vivo en Canadá, tengo 21 años. Vivía con mi padre y abuela. Estudio Derecho. No tengo hermanos, pero considero hermana a mi amiga Rosalie… —Suspiré—. Tengo novio —le recalqué—, hace tres años ando con él. Dependo de mi padre y anoche cometí la peor estupidez de mi vida, dejándome llevar por… —¿El deseo, el alcohol?—. No sé ni por qué. Hoy me duele mucho la cabeza y me siento como una infiel. —Sentí mis ojos humedecerse—. Mírame, jamás le había fallado a mi chico y ahora, amanezco contigo y la mayor parte de las cosas no las recuerdo. —Lágrimas traicioneras resbalaban por mis mejillas y Edward me atrajo a su pecho.

—No eres una infiel, Bella, entre tú y yo solo hubo besos, solo eso —aseguró—, quizá nunca te habías besado con alguien más, pero eso no te hace ser infiel. Si tú amaneciste con mi camisa, fue porque no me atreví a andar buscando ropa en tu closet. Y si yo amanecí en bóxer, fue porque… —Sonrió—, anoche me vomitaste después de que te metí a la ducha. —¡Rayos! Sentí mi cara arder y mucha vergüenza—. Tranquila, ya mandé a pedir ropa, no te quise dejar sola después de eso. Volví a acostarte y después no pasó más. Y perdón si tu cuerpo está marcado, creo que me dejé llevar.

Me separé de él y le sonreí.

—Gracias, Edward, eres un caballero.

—No lo creo. —Se acostó otra vez en mi cama, llevándome con él—. Con respecto a lo de tu novio, tal vez pronto ya no sea él y sea otro. —Sentí como sonrió. No le contesté, pero yo no lo creía, no dejaría a Jacob jamás. Él era mi alma gemela, de eso estaba segura.

—Edward —le hablé en tono de reproche—, tú y yo solo seremos amigos, y esto no se tiene que volver a repetir.

—Mmm, dudo eso, pero como sea, por hoy te daré la razón. —Me acurruqué a su lado, sintiendo sueño otra vez—. ¿Isabella?

— ¿Mmm? —contesté ya casi cayendo en la inconsciencia.

— ¿Por qué dijiste que te apellidas Swan?

¡Mierda! La había cagado.

.

.

.

**Narrador's Pov.**

Edward había buscado por años a su presa, a la persona que más odiaba. Pero esa noche de sábado cuando la tuvo enfrente, supo que su venganza estaba cerca, que el destino estaba de su lado. Tenía pensado un primer plan para cuando la encontrara. Pero cuando vio que ella estaba atraída hacia él, cambió su táctica. En la disco, minuto a minuto la seducía y ella encantada lo aceptaba. Cuando la llevó a casa no dudó en hacerla suya, pero lo pensó mejor. Su plan sería enamorarla, burlarse de ella y después botarla. Esa sería su mejor venganza y lo cumpliría.

—Eres igual que tu padre, Isabella Swan, pero pagarás todo lo que él no sufrió —dijo en voz alta cuando iba camino a su casa—. Me odiarás, pero yo ya te odio más.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Hubo muchos cambios, ahora mi Bella no será tan frágil ni débil como la otra, será más divertido, ya verán (Liz mueve sus pies y manos y les guiñe el ojo). Con los capítulos anteriores, la historia se hacía más compleja y larga para mí, ahora, si todo sale bien, será de solo de 20 capítulos, o a lo mejor unos poquitos más. Gracias a mis fieles lectoras, que sé que me seguirán acompañando, y las que se me quieran unir en el camino ¡BIENVENIDAS! ¿Merezco Review? Actualizaré en 4 días más, ya tengo varios capítulos listos, solo los envío a Yanina y después lo subo.


	4. Adaptándome

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M, la historia es mía.**

Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras, espero que disfruten el capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**

—_Edward —le hablé en tono de reproche—, tú y yo solo seremos amigos, y esto no se tiene que volver a repetir. _

—_Mmm, dudo eso, pero como sea, por hoy te daré la razón. —Me acurruqué a su lado, sintiendo sueño otra vez—. ¿Isabella?_

— _¿Mmm? —contesté ya casi cayendo en la inconsciencia._

— _¿Por qué dijiste que te apellidas Swan? _

_¡Mierda! La había cagado._

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Bella's Pov.**

— ¿Swan? —Seguí fingiendo que me estaba adormitando. _Piensa, Bella, invéntale algo_—. Es que así me llamaré pronto, cuando me case con mi novio. —Uff, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, al fin y al cabo él no sabía cómo se llamaba en realidad Jacob.

—Como digas —dijo apretándome hacia él—, pronto ya no dirás Swan, dirás Masen. —Engreído. Es que me creía tan fácil para pensar que dejaría a mi novio de años. Se notaba que no me conocía.

—Lo que tú digas. —Bostecé y ya no supe si habló o no.

.

.

.

Me moví buscando el calor de Edward, pero no estaba a mi lado. Me levanté y salí hacia donde se oían unos murmullos. Me paré en la entrada de mi cuarto y vi que Emmett había llegado a dejarle la ropa a Edward, quien seguía solo en bóxers sin pena alguna.

— ¿Te traumaste con el nombre de Isabella, verdad? —El grandulón se veía molesto. No notaron que yo estaba ahí.

—Estás loco. Ella de verdad me gustó. —¿Hablaban de mí, eh?

—Eso mismo dijiste de Tanya hace dos meses y mira ahora, estás diciendo lo mismo.

Edward le dio la espalda a su hermano y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Solo te digo una cosa, oso, no te metas. —Volteó a mirarlo—. Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo y por qué lo hago.

— ¿Es ella? —preguntó preocupado Emmett. Seguro ya no hablaban de mí.

—Ella es, ¡joder! —gritó enojado Edward.

— ¡Cabrón! Si le haces algo, juro que te mato, Edward.

—Me importa un rábano, yo sé lo que haré.

Vi como Emmett apretaba sus puños y cuando estaba por lanzarse encima de su hermano, intervine.

—Buenos días, chicos. —Salí sonriendo, aunque la cara de ellos era distinta—. Hola, Emm. —Dulcificó su cara y me sonrió. Se acerco a mí y cuidadosamente me abrazó—. Disculpa por desobedecerte ayer —dije cuando nos separamos.

Él me sonrió y negó.

—No te preocupes, seguro este idiota cuido de ti. —Miré a Edward y asentí—. Menos mal —dijo.

—Claro, Emmett, gracias de verdad; por preocuparte por mí, dicen que no eres mi padre, pero ¿qué te parece si mejor te doy el título de hermano?, como el que siempre quise y nunca tuve.

Se acercó volvió a abrazarme. Edward bufó. No me explicaba por qué en los brazos de Emmett me sentía protegida, no me atraía como hombre ni nada por el estilo, solo era un cariño especial y me gustaba sentirme protegida por él.

—De ahora en adelante serás mi hermanita, y ten por seguro que te protegeré aún más, ¿de acuerdo? —Se separó y miró a Edward.

—Lo que tú digas, hermano. —Me abrazó nuevamente y me dio una vuelta, esto me hizo relajarme un poco, además de que sintiera náuseas, recordé que andaba con resaca y creo que ahora sí vomitaría—. Para, para, creo que iré a vomitar. —Me sentó rápido en el sillón y Edward comenzó a reír.

—No pasará nada, Bella, solo respira y cálmate.

Hice lo que dijo y esto ayudó mucho. Me relajé y se fueron las náuseas. Recordé que si él estaba aquí, su noviecita no estaría contenta

—Emmett, ¿no crees que sea hora de que vayas por Alice?

Me miró feo.

—Es verdad, oso, es mejor que te vayas, no quiero que tu novia la loca le haga algo a mi Bella. —Y dale con lo mismo.

—Te dejé claro, Edward, que no soy tu Bella.

Emmett se burló de su hermano. Sin importarle nada, Edward se acercó a mí y me abrazó, quedando nuestros labios casi juntos.

—Y yo te repito que lo serás muy pronto.

—No, hermanito, creo que con ella sí perderás —le dijo burlón el grandote—, te costará y mucho. —Edward se separó y no le hizo caso—. Bueno, chicos, me voy. —Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir dijo—: Te tendrás que acostumbrar, Bella, te cuidaré tanto, que algún día te aburrirás de mí. Cuando eso pase me nombrarás "padrastro" y me correrás de tu vida.

Sonreí

— ¡Nunca!, tonto, y otra vez gracias.

Cuando Emmett cerró la puerta, sentí los labios de Edward sobre los míos, ¡maldita debilidad! Le correspondí al beso. Me estaba comportando como una zorra. Bajó sus manos hacia mi cintura y sin pensarlo rodeé sus caderas con mis piernas y pasé mis manos por su cuello. Me besó el cuello y cuando estaba a punto de meter sus manos bajo mi blusa, sonó el teléfono.

— ¡Edward! —hablé con la voz nerviosa y excitada—. ¡Detente! Tengo que atender.

—No lo hagas —dijo agarrándome por las nalgas y pegándome a su erección. Gemí.

— ¡Edward! ¡Para! —Usé toda mi fuerza de voluntad y le di una bofetada cuando sentí que me agarraba un seno. Me bajé bruscamente de él, casi me caigo, pero me sentía enfadada—. No sé con qué clase de zorras estás acostumbrado a tratar, solo te digo que conmigo te equivocas. Cámbiate y lárgate de mi casa. No me vuelvas a buscar, no te quiero ver jamás —ordené.

—Discúlpame, Isabella, ¡soy un estúpido! —Trató de acercarse a mí, pero me alejé—. ¡Bella!

—Lárgate, Edward. —Me di la vuelta y contesté el teléfono sin ver de quién se trataba—. ¡Bueno! —grité aún enojada.

—_Mi amor._ _—_¡Rayos!, era Jacob, me sentí pésima, él había pensando en mí y yo aquí poniéndole el cuerno con un hombre que había conocido hacía un día_—. ¿Por qué estás enojadita? —_Porque un estúpido trató de excitarme más de lo que ya estaba, porque me estoy comportando como la peor zorra del mundo y yo no soy así.

—No, no estoy enojada, ¿por qué debería estarlo?

—_Pensé que lo estabas, por la forma en como contestaste. —_Tenía ganas de llorar, era la peor mujer del mundo. Vi como salía Edward de mi recámara y se acercó a donde estaba parada hablando por teléfono_—. ¿Sabes que te amo? —_continuó diciendo Jacob, mientras Edward se acercaba lentamente a mis labios y me besaba. Si gritaba y le decía que no me besara, Jake se daría cuenta. No pude hacer nada, más que corresponderle el beso, ¡maldita zorra!

—Yo también te amo —le dije viendo los labios de Edward, una sonrisa de orgullo se instaló en sus labios. "Te veré pronto, hermosa",susurró antes de salir y dejarme con la sonrisa más estúpida del mundo.

— _¿Sigues ahí, Bells? —_Jacob seguía ahí. Él no se merecía esto, tenía que parar ya mismo. No volvería a ver jamás a Edward. Estaba decidido.

Hablé con Jacob por más de una hora. De cómo estaba todo aquí y de cómo me habían recibido. Ya en la noche, pedí una pizza y me la comí casi toda. Recordé todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Edward se convertiría en mi pesadilla. Era guapo, pero yo tenía novio y lo amaba. Me sentía pésima y triste, estaba deprimida. Pero todo fue mi maldita culpa.

.

.

.

La semana pasó tranquila, pero yo seguía sumida en mi tristeza. La señora de la limpieza llegaba en las mañanas y yo me dedicaba a acomodar cosas en el departamento, aunque no hacía mucha falta, todo estaba en extremo orden. Me llegaban a diario, cajitas azules llenas de unas galletas deliciosas y una nota que decía: "_Las cosas bellas son difíciles"._ Pensé en botarlas, tal vez estaban envenenadas, pero Jane se ofreció a probarlas y nos dimos cuenta que no era así. Esme llegaba a cenar a casa muy seguido y no me sentía tan sola, Jane tampoco me dejaba sola. Charlie y mi abuela llamaban casi todos los días, al igual que Jacob y Rosalie, quien dejaba e-mails cada semana donde decía que todo iba bien, nada fuera de lo normal y eso me tenía tranquila. Emmett me visitaba todo los días, ya lo quería como un hermano, era cariñoso y comprensivo, le comenté lo que pasó con Edward y dijo que por mi bien me alejara de él, y que él no permitiría que se volviera a acercar a mí. Esa había sido la mejor decisión. El amor entre Jake y yo seguía intacto, de eso estaba segura. Pero no dejaba de sentirme culpable por lo que había hecho, decidí que en algún momento se lo contaría, confiaría en él. Me había acostumbrado ya a vivir sola en mi departamento, aunque había aumentado de peso, la harina no era nada bueno para mi metabolismo, pero la verdad no me daba tiempo de cocinar.

.

.

.

Hoy viernes, me obligaron a salir a bailar otra vez, y de paso festejar el cumpleaños de Esme. No quería ir, pero habían prometido no invitar a Edward, lo evitaría a toda costa, no quería seguir cayendo en sus tentaciones. Hasta miedo le tenía.

—Te juro, Jane, que si él llega a estar ahí, me voy. Yo no soy como las zorras que acostumbra a tratar y es un necio e irresistible. No puedo hacer nada cuando lo tengo cerca. Jacob no se merecía eso que le hice.

—Tranquila, Bella, él no estará ahí. Ni Emmett ni yo permitiremos que él arruine tu vida, ¿de acuerdo? —Le creí, pero aún no estaba muy convencida de salir—. ¡Bella, por Dios! Vamos anda, solo hazlo por Esme, ¿sabes?, creo que mi madre está enamorada de Emmett. —La miré y sonreí un poco, me imaginé a Esme y Emmett, Dios, iban a parecer madre e hijo—. ¿Ves?, ya sonreíste un poco, anda vamos, ¿sí? Los chicos también quieren verte, además… creo que tu cuerpo necesita relajarse un poco… ya sabes embaucar un poco a tus sentidos y hacerle creer que todo está bien y que Edward Masen no existe, también te serviría un poco a ti, ¿me lo negarás? —Ya estaba sentada en mi sofá, comiendo galletas de las cajitas azules que me llegaban a diario.

—No, no te lo negaré, pero segura estoy de que ahí estará él y no quiero pasar un mal momento, puedo patearle las bolas y dejarlo sin descendencia en venganza de que por su culpa engañé a mi novio —le dije enojada, y una idea llegó a mi cabeza, Jane me miraba desde la cocina con ojos del gatito de Shrek—. ¿Jane?

—Dime. —Por lo que me había dado cuenta, se estaba comiendo mis frituras de reserva.

—No te comas mis frituras.

Negó y siguió comiendo.

—Oye, Bella… ¿él sabía que tú tenías novio antes de que te besara? —Ahora que lo pensaba no, negué—. Mira, Bella, no es que yo defienda al dios Zeus, pero siento que él no tiene toda la culpa de lo que pasó. —Se llenó la boca de frituras.

—Como sea, Jane, le puse el cuerno a mi novio y todo gracias al maldito "vampiro", como lo llaman ustedes, de Edward. Él está acostumbrado a tratar a las mujeres así, ¿no? Sin impórtale que tengan o no novio.

—Tienes razón —dijo haciendo su voz más gruesa—, pero tú también tuviste la culpa, pero quién no, si es irresistible. —Me guiñó el ojo—. Ya, ya, ya, dejemos de hablar de ese macho alfa y mejor acepta salir a divertirte, no por él, por Esme, ¿sí?

—Tienes razón, ¡vamos! —dije rendida, segura de que mi amiga no me iba a dejar en paz hasta que no aceptara—, pero si está el tal Edward ahí, no huiré, no… —le dije, dirigiéndome hacia mi guardarropa para buscar algo que ponerme y Jane me siguió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Al contrario lo enfrentaré, le reclamaré y lo golpearé, será la mejor noche de mi vida. —Esa nueva idea era mejor.

— ¡Así se habla, amiga! —me dijo empujándome hacia la cama, mientras ella se metía en zona prohibida a buscarme ropa y zapatos. Ella ya traía puesto un vestido azul marino ajustado a su cuerpo, se veía tan inocente de frente, pero de atrás estaba totalmente descubierto y unos zapatos negros de charol de altura que daba miedo. Salió y tendió un vestido color amarillo bajito en la cama, con unos zapatos rojos cubiertos, estaba segura que eran _Manolo Blahnik_, se veían hermosos, me jaló y me sentó delante del espejo. Veinte minutos después, estaba lista. Me hizo una coleta alta sencilla y me maquilló natural, ahora era el turno del vestido…

—Estás loca si piensas que iré con esto puesto, te dejé que hicieras lo que quisieras conmigo cuando mi bienvenida, pero no ahora.

—Sin protestas, amiga mía, Esme acaba de llamar diciendo que ya solo faltamos nosotras dos, que nos apresuremos que ya falta poco para que empiece la fiesta. —Ella se apresuró a tomar mi bolso y el de ella y dirigirse a la puerta de salida.

—Pero, Jane… si casi voy desnuda.

—Estás loca, Bella, solo mírate al espejo. —Me jaló y puso los zapatos en el piso—. Con esto levantarás muertos, hasta el mismísimo Drácula es capaz de volver a la vida. —Me reí, Jane siempre conseguía ponerme de buen humor, me puso delante del espejo de cuerpo completo y levanté la vista, me veía hermosa. El vestido era bastante atrevido, era de escote profundo, llegaba justo arriba del ombligo y no tenía espalda, las tiras se sujetaban alrededor de mi cuello y era corto, muy corto, más que el de mi amiga y con estos zapatos, mis piernas se veían mucho más largas—. ¿Te gusta, verdad? —No contesté, estaba sin palabras—. No… ¡te encanta! —afirmó y yo asentí—. Así que vámonos o me ahorcan.

Asentí y salimos de mi departamento para tomar un taxi. Había jurado no salir más, pero con Jane no podía negarme, además de que tenía razón, yo no podía amargarme por alguien que no valía la pena, ahora Isabella Marie Swan, cambiaría, sería otra, disfrutaría la vida, y se vengaría de ese hombre que la hizo sentir mal.

.

.

.

Llegamos a la fiesta. Era en la disco del tal Masen, saludé a todos. No había mucha gente, casi todos los de siempre, a excepción de tres personas más y gracias a Dios no estaba Edward. Felicitamos a Esme, quien se veía hermosa y después Emmett nos llamó a una pequeña rueda.

—Isabella, te presento a mis hermanos, él es Félix. —Un hombre mucho más alto que Emmett, se parecía mucho a él, su semblante era de enojón, pero cuando habló fue otra cosa, además de que podía jurar que en sus ojos veía los míos, rara sensación.

—Hola, Isabella, Emmett me había dicho que eras linda, pero yo no creí que tanto. —Me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, ¿es que todos ellos eran tan coquetos?

—Un placer, Félix. —Volteé la mirada y vi a una Esme bastante incómoda y preocupada mirándome, y no supe por qué.

—Y él —me dijo Emmett, haciendo que volteara la mirada hacia ellos otra vez—, es Jasper. —Un rubio bastante apuesto, más parecido a… Edward, quien por cierto, y para mi sorpresa y tranquilidad, no estaba aquí, gracias a Dios.

—Hola, lindura —dijo, él se veía mucho más joven que sus hermanos y ahora que lo pensaba bien, Emmett no parecía tener 18, mmm... se lo preguntaría—. Mi hermano no le hizo justicia a tu descripción, eres mucho más linda, ahora entiendo el porqué Edward se la pasa pidiendo permiso a Emmett para que lo deje acercarse a ti.

Miré a Emmett con disgusto y él solo se encogió de hombros.

—Un gusto también, Jasper —contesté no preguntando más.

—Y él —dijo señalando a un hombre mayor —, es mi padre Carlisle, el creador de tan apuestas personas. —Señaló a sus tres hermanos y todos comenzaron a reír.

—Qué modesto eres, hijo —dijo el hombre rubio, apuesto, modelo de _Vogue_—. Hola, Isabella, un gusto conocer por fin a la persona que ha generado pleitos en las comidas familiares en casa. —Me ruboricé, pero algo en el señor Carlisle no me gustó, una especie de desesperación e inseguridad cruzó por mi cuerpo.

—Un gusto también, señor. —Le tendí la mano y gracias a Dios terminó la ronda de presentaciones incómodas y además de que sacaran a ese odioso de Edward en las conversaciones.

La fiesta estaba linda, buena música, mucha comida y un buen y cómodo ambiente. Me sentía relajada y tranquila, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, le cantamos el feliz cumpleaños a Esme y partió su torta de cumpleaños. Comimos y hablamos alegremente.

Eran las dos de la mañana, varios de los chicos, como James, Victoria, Erick, Mike, Alice, Emmett y sus hermanos, ya andaban bastante bebidos, la pobre de Jane andaba como gallinita enjaulada, ya que no podía beber mucho porque Esme la tenía a un ojo*, yo estaba sentada en la barra, tomando solo un jugo de naranja, no quería tomar nada con alcohol, después de esa última experiencia el día de mi bienvenida, quedé curada del alcohol, estaba dándole vueltas con el dedo a mi jugo, estaba aburrida y todos andaban en su mundo, hasta Esme platicaba con Carlisle.

—Daría lo que fuera por saber qué piensas, Bella —me dijo sentándose a mi lado un muy feliz Emmett, el alcohol transforma, bueno, aunque Emmett era así, feliz todo el tiempo.

—En realidad pensaba en qué fue primero, si el huevo o la gallina.

—Oh, mira qué casualidad, yo pensaba casi lo mismo. —Me reí, era muy malo mintiendo—. Está bien, en realidad pensaba en… ¿las verdaderas amigas, casi hermanas, perdonan a los amigos, casi hermanos, cuando estos cometen un error sin consultarlos?

—Depende lo que haya hecho mi amigo, casi hermano —le dije moviéndome y dándole un sorbo a mi jugo.

—De acuerdo, te lo diré, pero si aceptas tomar un poco de alcohol. —Negué—. De acuerdo, entonces te quedarás con la duda —dijo tratado de pararse para irse de ahí, si algo no le podían hacer a Isabella Swan, era dejarla con la duda.

—De acuerdo —dije, sujetándolo del brazo para que volviera a sentarse—, solo una, Emmett, porque si no pensaré que tratas de embaucarme para que vea nuevamente a tu hermano y engañe otra vez a mi novio. —Él sonrió apenado, ¿eso trataba? No, imposible, él me prometió que no se me volvería a acercar—. Además de que no quiero que otro me lleve inconsciente a mi casa y vuelva a pasar la misma burrada, no quiero tentar a mi suerte.

—Solo será uno, hermanita. —Me sonrió y le habló al mesero, me le quedé mirando y él sonrió—. Tú, prepárame un vampiro* y un tequila limpio. —Enseguida el chico llegó con las bebidas y Emmett no había dicho palabra, como loco agarró el caballito de tequila y se lo tomó—. Necesito valor, hermanita, para lo que te tengo que decir.

— ¿Tan malo es, Emmett? —le pregunté, dejando a un lado mi deliciosa bebida de naranja para tomar la nueva bebida, con tal de que Emmy me dijera eso que lo tenía tan nervioso.

—Juzga por ti misma. —Suspiró—. Verás… ¿recuerdas que te prometí que no permitiría que mi hermano se volviera a acercar a ti?

—Claro que lo recuerdo y los has cumplido —bufé—, pero a pesar de que no se me ha acercado, me ha causado demasiados problemas que después te platicaré.

—Estoy enterado. —No le pregunté nada, porque supuse que Jane se lo había contado y no me molestaba en lo absoluto, por culpa de su hermano estaba más gorda, ya que cuando me deprimía me daba por comer—. Pero regresando a lo que estábamos… él no es tan malo, hermanita, es un depredador, pero no tan peligroso como yo pensaba, me ha pedido permiso para acercarse a disculparse y yo, yo… —No había mirado a la cara a Emmy, ya que estaba nervioso y para evitar ponerlo más, miré hacia mi bebida.

—Buenas noches, Isabella. —Ahí estaba la voz que tanto odiaba, temía y la que menos me esperaba.

—Lo siento —dijo Emmett y se fue de mi lado.

—Debo decir que tienes buen protector, le rogué demasiado y aceptó, en lo mínimo quiero hacerte daño, solo quería verte para disculparme por lo del otro día. —Sentí que mi cara se ponía caliente del coraje y por pura inercia tomé un poco de mi bebida, Emmett ya lo tenía planeado, ¿es que no podía confiar en nadie?—. Así que… ¿me disculpas, pequeña dama? —En ese momento miré a Emmett y lo miré a él, quien estaba con esa sexy sonrisa torcida parecida a la de mi actor favorito Robert Pattinson, sus ojos verdes penetrantes, se veía tan sexy. _Extremadamente sexy, _pensé. No… no… no, concéntrate, Bella, tú lo odias, él arruinó mucha felicidad de tu vida—. Mira que esto que estoy haciendo hoy, quiero decir… el que el dios Zeus haya salido del Olimpo y dejar que una gran parte de mortales lo viera, es un gran sacrificio, aunque tengo siempre presente una gran frase: "_Las cosas bellas son difíciles", _pero yo estoy dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio por tenerlas. —Esa frase…, claro, las galletas, maldito imbécil, él era el de las galletas y me trataba como un objeto, pues le iba a demostrar que no era cualquier objeto y eso lo iba a recordar para toda su vida—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para tenerla?

En ese momento volteé a mirar a la poca audiencia que se encontraba en la fiesta. Esme me miró con cara de disculpa, como si estuviese al tanto de todo, su mirada era igual que la del traidor que estaba a su lado. Jane, ¡maldita traidora!, y Alice tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y daban brinquitos de alegría. Busqué al resto de los Masen, pero me di cuenta que ya se habían ido y el resto de mis amigos esperaban una respuesta de mi parte, y claro que se las iba a dar.

—Pues usted nada —le respondí, bajándome del asiento donde me encontraba—, pero yo puedo hacer algo para… —_Tener mi venganza_, pensé—. Para darle una respuesta.

Él sonrió sin pensar en lo que le esperaba, me alejé un poco de él, y recordé lo que le había dicho hace unas horas a Jane: _"Puedo patearle las bolas y dejarlo sin descendencia en venganza de que por su culpa engañé a mi novio", _así que me impulsé y sin darle tiempo de moverse, le golpeé donde no le da mucho el sol y sin más cayó al piso revolcándose de dolor.

Dicen que todo lo que se hace en este mundo se paga tarde o temprano, y yo hice pagar a alguien lo que me había hecho, porque yo ya había pagado mi parte con el remordimiento de conciencia. La venganza es dulce, pero esta que yo estaba comiendo, estaba hasta empalagosa de lo bien que sabía.

* * *

***Tener a un ojo: **en mi país esta expresión la utilizamos para decir "bien vigilada".

***Vampiro: **bebida color rojo, preparada con tequila y sangrita.

_Gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows, me llegan al corazón. Besos. Lizz._


End file.
